Contemporary two-phase boost converters operate relatively well for a boost ratio of 2:1. That is, the ripple current in transformer windings for a boost ratio of 2:1 is low because of the magnetizing inductance of the transformer windings. However, when the desired boost ratio is other than 2:1, the transformer windings do not sufficiently reduce the ripple current and the two-phase boost converter does not operate efficiently. Specifically, when contemporary two-phase boost converters are configured to provide a boost ratio other than 2:1, the ripple current in the transformer is excessively high, which results in power dissipation and heat.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide transformers for two-phase boost converters and two-phase boost converters that operate more efficiently than contemporary boost converters at boost ratios other than 2:1. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.